


Lady Sansa at the Wall

by cassanah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanah/pseuds/cassanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Lady Sansa at the Wall**

 

“Valar morghulis” you said, and squeezed my hand,

Our bodies huddled close in the midnight air,

Peering beyond to wild white wastes where

Once living folk dared tread.

Now the chill wind carries distant snatches

Of creatures we only knew as fables, all those long years ago

Parables for children tucked into warm beds, watching

The shadows of our parents, yet mighty enough to stand guard

Against the terrors lurking in the night.

We had not met for nine years,

Until the Nightfort was repurposed by the Watch

Its creaking skeleton all that stood between the rest of us and doom,

From your tower you sent south a murder of crows

With sober tidings and murkier hopes

But I heeded your call for the sake of honour, duty, family

And for Winterfell.

You rode out to meet me, steel shining

In a Lord Commander’s black, wearing my father’s face

Grey eyes that told me

You were still the boy from my childhood.

When you kissed me for the first time as you lay dying

After a battle that shook the very foundations

And still it was not the first death you’d known

Red-black magic seething in your open veins

Knitting up the hole the ice-spear tore in your heart,

But I said my love would be forever.

I said what we had could carry all these white lines

Cuts where defeat nestled cruel and bitter

Laugh back at the gods, those tricksters

Push back the long fingers of night,

Forge a lasting peace from Sunspear to Castle Black,

Binding Stark to Targaryen, and outlast this winter.

Not knowing that this is the Eternal winter

Before you I hadn’t known the meaning of eternity.

You call for your men to rally, shouting words of courage

Here at the last stand of the Night’s Watch

And of men, a meagre lot

Not the heroes of song.

But you are my Florian and Symeon Star Eyes

A summer garden amidst foreign constellations.

The gates shake, and will shatter soon

I draw my blade.


	2. Jon

You were there as I stood on the tower

That winter at dawn

Where I kissed her, full of hope

Where the icy edge of the world curved away from us

And the thin air steamed between us with laughter.

You were there, close by, when the northern gates fell,

Cloudless night dulling our senses,

And she burned the skin from her fingers lighting torches

As the Others blackened their blades with our blood.

You worked at her side for hours in the medical bay,

Washing fevered brows and spooning opium in parched mouths

Her vision blurring with sweat

Singing softly, after all this time

Of a heaven she always needed to believe in

But was never real.

You were there when the news came

That King’s Landing had fallen, razed to its foundations

By a winged host out of mythical history

And she wept for the first time I’d seen

For the passing of her last and oldest tormentor.

 

The red priestess told me you are god-given

A fire that can never be quenched, the sacred means

By which we will win this war

Not by dragon or steel but by light, the source of all Life.

But I recognize you, Death, my silent shadow,

As patient and unrelenting as a direwolf I once burned

Once I stood for justice and brotherhood

Now the words of the vow are a miasma

The memory of my father pared down to the sound of my name

I fear the day I lose the last of myself to you.

 

I wish you could know what it was like

To hold her in bed during a storm

To see her put on her favourite blue dress

To feel her fingers tracing each twisted scar

To hear her remember her brothers and sister

Who cannot know her regret.

I wish you could know all of this

So that you will help me remember

And know what I lose at every resurrection.


End file.
